Real-time advertisement placement, commonly referred to as dynamic advertisement insertion, corresponds with the insertion of selectable advertisements during play of media content, such as insertion of commercials or other advertisements (pop-up ads, interactive messaging, etc.) during television programs. The advertisements may be selected for insertion in real-time or dynamically as the media is being played according to the content of the media, a user viewing the program, a time of day, and any number of other parameters. The advertisements made available for selection and subsequent insertion, however, are limited to advertisement staged for insertion, or so called staged advertisements.
Staged advertising correspond with advertisements pre-formatted and/or pre-stored at the output device and/or the media content source, e.g., a server or headend, for insertion during play. The number of advertisements that can be staged in this manner is relatively limited in that only a selected number of advertisements can be stage in advance of playing the media content due storage and processing limitations of the output device and/or media content source. While the media content source may be able to stage more advertisements than a relatively less capable output device, the media source is still tasked with staging advertisement for a much larger number of users, which effectively limits the number of advertisements that can be staged.